Directed energy devices include those devices that project an energy beam to a remotely located target. Examples of directed energy devices include lasers that project light beams, proton beam generating devices that project proton beams, and microwave beam generating device that generates a beam of radio-frequency (RF) energy.
Lasers are one particular type of directed energy device that has been developed for several different purposes. For example, High energy lasers (HELs) are a particular type of lasing devices configured to direct a large amount of light energy for destroying or otherwise disabling a target. Other types of lasers also include target designators or dazzlers. Target designators modulate its light beam with a signal that is used by a targeting element of a weapon, such as a smart bomb or missile for directing the weapon to its intended target. Dazzlers generate light beams with sufficient energy to temporarily blind or disorient its target.